


The Promise

by Little_Horned_Nomad



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: But hey there´s one lil´ kiss!, F/F, Jodi please don´t be sad!, Mild Smut, This is kinda sad sorry..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Horned_Nomad/pseuds/Little_Horned_Nomad
Summary: If any of my spelling or grammar is incorrect please let me know!
Relationships: Jodariel/The Reader (Pyre)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> If any of my spelling or grammar is incorrect please let me know!

Reader’s POV:

Before conducting the rite against The Withdrawn again, you went to your last stop for the day. You felt the Blackwagon pause, causing you to rock back and forth momentarily. It was night, the stars were bright enough to cast shadows, but it was still cold like every other night. As you stand up and leave the Blackwagon, you see Jodariel (an exiled demon of the Nightwings), leaning on the side. Her large, looming shadow casting over yours, swallowing it whole.

The demon glances at you, then looks in the opposite direction, her cheeks slightly turning pink when seeing you. “Reader, may I have a moment with you?” Jodi asks, almost quieter than usual. with your mouth slightly open, ready to reply, all the sudden you hear footsteps, then out from behind the Blackwagon Rukey (the exiled Cur of the Nightwings) trots to you, almost like what a horse would do, now standing in front of you. “Is everything alright chums?” Says the Cur, now standing on his hind legs and crossing his arms, slightly wagging his tail. You look down at him, cracking a small smile. 

“Everything's going well Rukey, thank you for asking.” you say kindly. “Good, I’ve been wanting to make sure the other’s are good lately.” Rukey says, then releasing a loud but not a sad sigh, more like a sigh in relief in a way. “Well, guess I should let you and Jodi over there do your thing, if you’re gonna talk at all.” Then, Rukey leaves without saying another word. “What was it you wanted to talk about, Jodi?” You ask, giving the demon a slightly raised brow of confusion. Jodariel looks at you, almost looking like her blue-silver eyes are glowing.

“If you could bring anything you wanted here instead of leaving it in the Commonwelth,” Jodaiel starts “What would it be?” Then, she looks hopelessly into the sky, fidgeting with one of her horns. “I would’’ve brought the books I had, those were practically the only things I had in The Commonwelth.” As you say that, you think about The Book of Rites, about how interesting it was, how it survived over the years. The demon stays silent for a second. “I don’t exactly know what I would bring,” Starts Jodariel, now sitting on the sand looking at you, “But I know that if I went back to the Commonwelth, the children that I took care of might recognize me. I just, don’t know if I should go back.” You try to comfort her by sitting next to her, laying a hand on her shoulder, not knowing how to reply.

Jodariel was used to you not replying often, so she didn’t mind that you didn’t reply this time. Jodariel then wraps her arm around you, pulling you closer, much closer that your face was almost smooshed into the side of her breastplate, but you liked the demons warmth this way for some reason. “Would you ever consider forcing me out, forcing my freedom, reader?” She says with a slightly sad voice, but you can tell she wasn’t on the urge of tears, not that you think she would. “Hey.. Jodi…” you say, now slowly getting out from her grasp, now kneeling down in front of Jodariel, garbing one of her horns to shake reassuringly. As you do so you both look into each others eyes. “I would never force you or anyone to do something that you don’t want to do.” I could NEVER do a thing such as that! you think to yourself. Jodariel then lays a hand on your cheek, you feel your cheeks turn warm, now somehow warming her hand. “Do you promise that, reader?” Jodariel asks, with her eyes watering just little but it’s not too noticeable. “Yes. I absolutely promise that Jodi.” after a couple seconds of looking at each other (seductively at each other almost), Jodariel then pulls you so close that your laying on her, then - with her now ever-so-gentle but strong and guiding hand, brings you two into a long and breathless kiss. When the kiss happened - it was tender and sweet, but most importantly, was loving.

FIN


End file.
